Urdnot Wrex
*Deu (ME2+ME3): *En: Steve Barr }}Urdnot Wrex ist ein kroganischer Söldner, Kampfmeister und der mögliche spätere Anführer des Urdnot-Klans. Vorgeschichte Urdnot Wrex ist ein hartgesottener, kroganischer Söldner, den die Jahrhunderte seiner Arbeit äußerst pragmatisch werden hat lassen. Er ist mindestens 700 Jahre alt. Anfangs ist er nicht sonderlich gesprächig, aber mit der Zeit lässt er sich dazu überreden, ein paar Anekdoten seines Söldnerlebens preiszugeben. Unter anderem erzählt er davon, einmal für Saren Arterius gearbeitet zu haben. Seiner Aussage nach hat er bei diesem Auftrag ein äußerst mulmiges Gefühl bekommen und war vorzeitig gegangen ohne einen Sold zu verlangen. Später erfuhr er, dass alle, die bei diesem Auftrag für Saren gearbeitet haben, eine Woche später tot waren. Persönlichkeit Wie viele Kroganer besitzt er einen derben, schwarzen Humor, der sich erst erschließt, wenn man ihn besser kennt. Sobald man Wrex' raue Schale geknackt hat, zeigt sich, dass er besonnen und äußerst klug ist. Sollte Wrex in ME 2 die Führung der Kroganer übernehmen, beabsichtigt er einen Wandel der kroganischen Gesellschaft, indem er die verfeindeten Klans einen möchte und von den traditionelleren Kroganern deshalb angefeindet wird. In ME 3 werden seine vernünftigen und innovativen Absichten noch deutlicher. Wie alle Kroganer leidet Wrex unter der Genophage und ihren gewaltigen Folgen in der kroganischen Kultur und sucht nach Möglichkeiten, diese zu beenden. Mass Effect Talente Kroganischer Kampfmeister |Sturmgewehr |Schrotflinte,Freigeschaltet ab Sturmgewehr 5 |Kampf-Panzerung |Fitness,Freigeschaltet ab Kampf-Panzerung 4 |Warp |Werfen,Freigeschaltet ab Warp 7 |Barriere |Stase,Freigeschaltet ab Barriere 6 }} Dossier In Mass Effect wurde Urdnot Wrex von einem Agenten des Shadow Broker angeheuert, um Fist - den Besitzer des Clubs Choras Nest - auf der Citadel auszuschalten. Dieser arbeitete zunächst für den Broker und sollte die brisante Geth-Datendisk, welche die Verantwortung des Spectres Saren Arterius an dem Massaker von Eden Prime beweist, von der Quarianerin Tali in Empfang nehmen. Stattdessen verkaufte er die Information aber an Saren. left|260px|Wrex bei C-SicherheitCommander Shepard begegnet Urdnot Wrex das erste Mal in Choras Nest, als Wrex, nachdem dieser verlangte Fist zu sehen, von den Türstehern zum Gehen aufgefordert wird. Danach ist es möglich Wrex im Hauptquartier von C-Sicherheit zu rekrutieren. Dort streitet er sich mit einigen C-Sicherheits-Offizieren, welche versuchen, ihm die Waffen abzunehmen, nachdem er versprach, Fist aufgrund der Geschäfte mit Saren umzubringen. Später, wenn man Wrex im Squad hat und in Choras Nest eingebrochen ist, macht er sein Versprechen wahr und erschießt Fist ohne Vorwarnung, nachdem man die Information über die Quarianerin erhalten hat. Hat Shepard nicht mit Wrex geredet, bevor er sich um Fist kümmert, wartet Wrex am Aufzug zur Normandy. Er hat davon gehört, das Shepard Fist erledigt hat, und gibt das Kopfgeld. Daraufhin bietet Wrex seine Hilfe gegen Saren an. Persönliche Mission Im Laufe des Spiels bittet Wrex darum, die Familienrüstung, ein Erbstück über Generationen, sicherzustellen. Wrex erzählt, dass die Turianer nach den Rebellionen sie an sich genommen hätten. Zur Zeit befindet sie sich im Besitz des Geschäftemachers Tonn Actus, der sich auf dem Planeten Tuntau verschanzt hat. Wrex besteht darauf, bei der Mission dabei zu sein (was Shepard allerdings freigestellt ist). Hat man das Erbstück sichergestellt, kann Wrex über das Teil nur lachen, und meint, dass er es kaum glauben kann, dass man einst diesen "Schrott" getragen hätte. Aber nun sei die Rüstung endlich wieder in Familienbesitz, wo sie hingehöre. Es ist nützlich, diese Mission zu erledigen, bevor man nach Virmire aufbricht, da man dadurch stark in Wrex' Achtung steigt, was eine friedliche Lösung des Konflikts auf Virmire erleichtert. Virmire Sobald man die Basis der salarianischen STG erreicht und Captain Kirrahe Shepard mitgeteilt hat, dass Saren ein Heilmittel für die kroganische Genophage besitzt und nun im Begriff ist eine gewaltige Kroganerarmee zu züchten, haben sie den Plan geschmiedet, diese Anlage mit einer Bombe zu sprengen. Sobald Wrex davon hört, bekommt er ernste Zweifel an der Mission und vor allem an Shepard. Er hält Shepard vor, dass Saren ein Heilmittel für die Genophage gefunden hätte, und dies zu wertvoll für sein Volk sei, um es zu zerstören: "Helfen Sie mir, Shepard. Die Grenze zwischen Freund und Feind verschwimmt gerade ein wenig." Garna_wrang_profilbild.jpg|Wrex ist so aufgebracht über den Plan der Salarianer... Wrex_Virmire.png|...dass er Shepard sogar mit der Waffe bedroht. Shepard hält mit dem Argument dagegen, dass diese Kroganer zu Sklaven und Handlangern Sarens gemacht werden würden und Saren niemals im Sinn hat, sein Volk zu erlösen. Während der darauffolgenden Konfrontation mit dem Commander zieht Wrex irgendwann sogar seine Waffe. Nun bieten sich zwei, für den späteren Spielverlauf (auch der nachfolgenden Mass Effect Teile), einschneidende Dialog/Handlungsoptionen: *Wählt man den abtrünnigen Weg, tötet man Wrex; dies ist entweder hinterrücks möglich (durch Ashley Williams) oder direkt. *Wählt man den vorbildlichen Weg, tötet man Wrex; dies ist entweder hinterrücks nur durch Ashley Williams. *Man kann Wrex auch über den abtrünnigen Weg retten, wie bei dem vorherigen Punkt braucht man dann statt überreden aber einschüchtern auf höchster Stufe. *Wählt man den vorbildlichen Weg, kann Shepard Wrex überzeugen, dass die Kroganer nur ein Werkzeug Sarens wären und dass das alleinige Überleben der Spezies einen solchen Preis nicht wert sei. Danach schließt sich Wrex wieder dem Squad an. *Hat man mit Wrex nur 4 Begleiter zur Verfügung, wird Wrex in jedem Fall sich Shepard wieder anschließen. Normandy left|200pxWrex ist immer im Frachtraum der Normandy zu finden. Zwischen den Missionen kann man ihn ansprechen und er erzählt nach und nach von sich, seiner Familie, der Genophage und dem Schicksal der Kroganer, ihrer Verzweiflung und Resignation, als die Ratsvölker sie mit der Genophage infiziert hatten. Wrex schildert, wie er sich mit seinen Ansichten und Ideen, die Klans der Kroganer zu vereinen, viele Feinde unter den traditionellen Kroganern gemacht hat, sodass er es irgendwann vorgezogen hat, Tuchanka zu verlassen. Er erzählt auch, dass er deshalb von seinem Vater sogar in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden und er gezwungen war, diesen zu töten. Mass Effect 2 Tuchanka right|200px|Wrex, Oberhaupt des Urdnot-Klans Hat Urdnot Wrex die Mission auf Virmire überlebt, kann Shepard ihn in Mass Effect 2 auf Tuchanka als Oberhaupt des Urdnot-Klans und als guten Freund antreffen. Dort führt er bei Shepards Ankunft gerade ein Streitgespräch mit Gatatog Uvenk, dem Oberhaupt des Gatatog-Klans. Bei einem Gespräch mit Wrex erfährt man, dass er tiefgreifende Veränderung in der Gesellschaft der Kroganer vorhat. So hat er bereits begonnen, alle Kroganer-Klans unter dem Banner von Urdnot zu vereinen. Ein neutrales Gebiet wurde eingerichtet, auf dem die Frauen aller von Urdnot akzeptierten Klans leben dürfen. So beschützen alle beteiligten Klans, ob ihre Interessen sich nun mit Urdnot decken oder nicht, das Lager der Frauen. Wegen der Genophage ist laut Wrex eine fruchtbare Frau wertvoller als alles andere. Wrex versucht überdies den Kroganern laut eigener Aussage das zu erhalten, was sie im Kern ausmacht und der zu zahlende Preis sei die Genophage. Nach Ankunft von Grunt bietet Wrex ihm - zum Verdruss von Gatatog Uvenk - an, den Initiationsritus zu absolvieren, um Mitglied im Urdnot-Klan zu werden. Wrex lehnt eine Zusammenarbeit mit Shepard ab, da er seine Aufgabe darin sieht, die Kroganer zu führen. Mass Effect 3 Dossier Wrex tritt bei Verhandlungen mit dem Primarchen Adrien Victus von Palaven und der salarianischen Dalatrasse auf. Die Turianer wollen die Erde nur unterstützen, wenn alle Reaper auf Palaven vernichtet werden. Dazu brauchen sie die Hilfe der Kroganer. Und Wrex hilft nur, wenn die Genophage geheilt wird. Die Dalatrasse weigert sich zunächst, aber Wrex hat eine Information erhalten, welche besagt, dass es kroganische Frauen gibt, die Maelons Versuche überlebt hätten, nun immun gegen die Genophage seien und derzeit in einer Forschungsanlage auf Sur'Kesh untergebracht sind. Nach kurzer Auseinandersetzung mit Shepard übergibt die Dalatrasse äußerst widerwillig die Koordinaten der Forschungsanlage. Wrex besteht darauf, dass diese Frauen nach Tuchanka überstellt werden, andernfalls ist er nicht weiter verhandlungsbereit. Auch verweigert Wrex jegliche Auskunft bzgl. seines Informanten in der Anlage. Sur'Kesh Commander Shepard begleitet den Kroganer-Warlord nach Sur'Kesh, wo dieser beinahe einen diplomatischen Zwischenfall auslöst. Es gelingt Shepard den wütenden Wrex zu überzeugen, sich von den Salarianern in Gewahrsam nehmen zu lassen, während der Commander die Frauen abholt. In der Anlage stellt sich heraus, dass nur eine der Frauen überlebt hat, eine Schamanin, die ihren Namen nur Freunden offenbart. Während der Übergabe kommt es zu einem unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfall: die Anlage wird plötzlich von Cerberus angegriffen, offensichtlich mit dem Ziel die Kroganerfrau zu töten. Zornig fordert Wrex die sofortige Herausgabe und den Abtransport der einzig immunen Kroganerin, obwohl diese eigentlich von der Behandlung zu geschwächt für diese Strapazen ist, andernfalls platze der Deal mit den Turianern. Sollte der alte Wissenschaftler Mordin Solus die Selbstmordmission in ME 2 überlebt haben, stellt sich dieser als Wrex geheimer Informant heraus. Ansonsten hilft der idealistische Padok Wiks, erst die Kroganerin vor Cerberus zu beschützen und später auf Tuchanka das Heilmittel der Genophage freizusetzen. Normandy Wieder an Bord der Normandy zeigt sich, dass der starke und unbesiegbare Warlord offenbar Angst vor Spritzen hat, die ihm der salarianische Wissenschaftler Mordin Solus bzw. Padok Wiks zur Herstellung des Heilmittels abnötigt. Die Kroganerin, vom salarianischen Wissenschaftler "Eva" genannt, hält Wrex für den idealen Anführer der Kroganer, der bereit ist, die Klans zu einen und obendrein all seine Macht mit ihr zu teilen. Auch in Bezug auf Shepards ehemaligem Squadmitglied Grunt aus ME 2 zeigt sich Wrex fortschrittliches und unkonventionelles Denken, da er keinerlei Vorurteile gegen die "Tankzüchtung" hat, sondern ihm - im Gegenteil - sogar die Führung der Kompanie Aralakh überlässt. Utukku Im Verlauf des Spieles kommt Wrex mit einer persönlichen Angelegenheit zu Shepard, die er unter vier Augen besprechen will. Er erzählt, dass seine beste Kompanie, Kompanie Aralakh, derzeit auf Utukku ist. Nun ist es dort offenbar zu Schwierigkeiten gekommen, denn er hat seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Allerdings schweigt sich Wrex darüber aus, was man dort vorgefunden hat. Shepard erklärt sich einverstanden, nachzusehen. Auf Utukku stellt sich heraus, dass sich dort Reaper eingenistet haben, und Shepard stößt dabei auf eine neue Reaper Variante, den Verwüstern, erschaffen aus Rachni. Kompanie Aralakh, angeführt von Grunt oder Urdnot Dagg (sollte Grunt ME 2 nicht überlebt haben) halten in einem kleinen Camp die Stellung. Einige von ihnen sind den umgewandelten Rachni bereits zum Opfer gefallen. Als Shepard und das Team die Tunnel in der Nähe erkunden, finden sie eine Rachni-Königin. Egal, wie Shepard mit der Königin verfährt, es wird beinahe die gesamte Kompanie Aralakh kosten, nur Grunt bzw. Dagg sind zuletzt noch am Leben. Als dieser am Ende der Mission auf Shepard trifft, werden sie von Verwüstern überrannt. Grunt / Dagg stellt sich ihnen in den Weg, damit Shepard und sein / ihr Squad zum Shuttle fliehen können. Grunt, der "perfekte" Kroganer, überlebt sein Suizidkommando, sofern er in ME 2 loyal war. Mit Dagg fällt die gesamte Kompanie den Reapern zum Opfer. In diesem Fall wird Wrex sehr wütend sein, wenn er das erfährt, vor allem wenn Shepard sich dazu entschlossen haben sollte, der Kompanie zu befehlen ihnen Deckung zu geben, damit die Königin fliehen kann. In beiden Fällen bedauert Wrex, einen ordentlichen Kampf verpasst zu haben. Tuchanka Bevor man nach Tuchanka aufbricht, nimmt die Dalatrasse Kontakt mit Commander Shepard auf, und bietet einen Handel an: die Genophage nicht zu heilen - und die Kroganer das nicht wissen zu lassen - und dafür die Unterstützung der Salarianer im Krieg gegen die Reaper. Die Dalatrasse beschreibt, dass der Mantel (ein hohes Gebäude, erbaut von den Salarianern, das es erlaubt die Atmosphäre des Planeten zu beeinflussen) von den Salarianern schon lange sabotiert worden war, damit eine Freisetzung des Heilmittels nicht möglich ist. Niemand an Ort und Stelle würde den Betrug merken, man würde die Kroganer in dem Glauben lassen, es hätte funktioniert. Reaper guarding shroud facility.png|Um den Reaper auszuschalten... Wrex-Eve-Tuchanka.png|... ersinnen Wrex und Eva einen tollkühnen Plan Wie man auch entscheidet, um überhaupt den Mantel zu erreichen, muss man an einem Reaper vorbei, der ihn bewacht. Die erste Strategie, den Reaper mit kroganischen Bodentruppen mit Hilfe von turianischer Luftunterstützung solange abzulenken, bis das Heilmittel (scheinbar) freigesetzt worden ist, schlägt fehl. Also ersinnt Wrex gemeinsam mit "Eva" eine List: Sie befinden sich auf dem Gebiet von Kalros, der Mutter aller Dreschschlunde, ein riesiger Wurm, dessen Konfrontation noch niemals jemand überlebt hat. Während Shepard versuchen soll, Kalros zum Reaper zu locken, und dessen automatischen Angriff zur Ablenkung zu nutzen, sorgt Wrex dafür, dass der Salarianer und "Eva" sicher zum Mantel gebracht werden. Die List gelingt, und Kalros zieht den Reaper mit sich in die Tiefe. Das Ende der Mission hängt davon ab, ob Shepard auf den Vorschlag der Dalatrasse eingeht oder nicht. Shepard deckt die Sabotage auf Informiert man den Warlord von der Sabotage, sichert man sich damit endgültig die völlige Loyalität des Kroganers. Nachdem Mordin oder Padok die Sabotage rückgängig gemacht hat wird Commander Shepard nach erfolgreicher Freisetzung des Heilmittels von Wrex zum "Ehrenkroganer" und zum Freund ihres Volkes ernannt, und die Kroganerin offenbart nun erstmals ihren Namen: Urdnot Bakara. Wrex zeigt Shepard auch den Ort, an dem er seinen Vater getötet hat, wobei er sagt: "Vor langer Zeit hat mich mein Vater an diesem Ort verraten, seinen eigenen Sohn, er wollte mich töten. Also musste ich ihn töten, direkt da drüben. Dazu hat die Genophage uns gemacht, zu Tieren, aber sie haben das heute geändert Shepard." Email Kurze Zeit später erhält Shepard eine Mail von Wrex, in die er u.a. schreibt, dass Bakara bereits von ihm schwanger sei. Babys machen In London kann Shepard zuletzt eine flammende Rede mit hören, die Wrex seinen Kriegern hält, bevor sie in die letzte Schlacht ziehen. (…) Benutzt Shepard den Tiegel, und ist die Genophage unter Wrex geheilt, können die Kroganer sich endlich von dem ein Jahrtausend Klankriegen erholen. Statt wie befürchtet Krieg zu wollen, bauen die Kroganer ihre alten Städte aus der Zeit vor dem Nuklear-Krieg wieder auf, beleben ihre verlorene Kultur wieder und haben wieder genügend Kinder um das langfristige Bestehen ihrer Spezies zu sichern. Shepard behält Sabotage für sich Geht man hingegen auf den Plan der salarianischen Dalatrasse ein, stellt sich Wrex später Shepard beim Verlassen der Citadel in den Weg und konfrontiert den Commander mit einer Aufzeichnung des Gesprächs zwischen Shepard und der Dalatrasse bezüglich des Plans, die Heilung der Genophage zu sabotieren. Wrex versucht danach, Shepard zu töten, woraufhin Shepard Wrex entweder selbst tötet oder es den Beamten der C-Sicherheiten. Obwohl der Vorfall vertuscht wird, verlässt der Urdnot-Klan die Bündnisarmme um Tuchanka zu verteidigen, während der Rest der Galaxie in Flammen aufgeht. Effect 3: Citadel Waffen-Fertigkeiten *Schwere Pistolen *Schrotflinten Kräfte Kroganischer Kampfmeister |game=ME3 }} Im DLC Citadel hat Urdnot Wrex einen größeren Auftritt. Während der Mission Citadel-Bezirke: Hinterhalt, kommt er Shepard zu Hilfe, als dieser / diese von einem vermeintlichen Shuttle von C-Sicherheit voller CAT6 Söldner angegriffen wird. Wrex springt aus einem Fenster, landet auf dem Shuttle und bringt es zum Absturz. Anschließend mischt er alle an Bord befindlichen Söldner auf. Im folgenden Dialog erklärt er, dass er auf der Citadel sei, weil er noch mit dem Rat etwas zu klären hätte, wegen der Einrichtung einer kroganischen Botschaft und dem Zurückerlangen einiger alter Kolonien der Kroganer. Ab diesem Moment ist er für die Dauer des ganzen DLCs als Squadmitglied verfügbar, was diesem auch sichtlich Spaß macht, vermisst er doch die alten Zeiten und freut sich über die Ablenkung. Wenn Maya Brooks bei der Nachbesprechung andeutet, dass Shepard und seine Crew Legenden wären, wird Wrex fragen, warum dann immer alle auf sie schießen, worauf Tali andeutet, dass Wrex sehr leicht zu treffen wäre. Dieser fragt dann unverhohlen, ob Tali damit sagen wolle, dass er zugenommen hätte, woraufhin Liara einwirft, dass nun einfach mehr Legende vorhanden wäre. Wenn man ihn für die Undercover-Mission im Silver Coast Casino mitnimmt, fühlt er sich im Smoking etwas unwohl und würde lieber kämpfen. Hier kann man ihn auch zum ersten und einzigen Male tanzen sehen. Nimmt man ihn hingegen nicht mit, wird er nach der Mission zu Shepard sagen: "Wollten Sie kein Date mit mir? Bin wohl zu viel Kroganer für Sie!" Während der Mission in den Archiven der Citadel glänzt Wrex durch seine markigen Sprüche á la "Es ist ein neuer Kroganer in der Stadt, und er hat einen gewaltigen Bumms dabei," wodurch er bei den Söldnern Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Schließlich, während der Mission Trockendock, hat er sichtlich Spaß dabei, als es zum Feuergefecht im KIZ der Normandy kommt. "Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen, und dabei habe ich nicht mal Geburtstag!" Zu einem weiteren Treffen mit Wrex kommt es an der Bar des Silver Coast Casino. Wrex schlurft an den Tresen und knallt mit seinem Kopf auf selbigen vor Erschöpfung. Auf die Frage was mit ihm los sei, erwidert er, dass er seit der Heilung der Genophage nur am "arbeiten" sei. Er wüsste nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal ausgeschlafen hätte. Er fühle sich außerstande die Reaper zu bekämpfen. Denn als Oberster Warlord von Tuchanka und Heiler der Genophage wollen alle fruchtbaren Frauen nun ein Kind von ihm. Vor seinem Haus befindet sich eine endlose Schlange, sodass er aus dem Badezimmerfenster flüchten musste; selbst auf dem Flug zur Citadel hätten ihm zwei Frauen aufgelauert. Und Bakara würde das ganze sogar unterstützen. Aus Wrex' Vorfreude aufs Babymachen ist recht schnell ein Alptraum geworden. Anschließend bestellt er zwei Drinks und einen Eisbeutel. Auch kann man Wrex zur Party in Shepards Apartment einladen, wo er unter anderem mit Zaeed und Javik ein Zielschießen an der Bar veranstaltet. Am nächsten Morgen will er gar nicht mehr gehen, denn es würden sowieso nur wieder eine Menge Leute einen Anschlag auf ihn planen. Trivia *Urdnot Wrex hat in seinem Initiationsritus zu Fuß einen Dreschschlund erlegt. *Aufgrund seiner direkten, trockenen Art ist Wrex eines der beliebtesten Squadmitglieder aus Mass Effect. *2008 wurde der Charakter Urdnot Wrex vom offiziellen Xbox-Magazin mit dem "Sidekick of the Year Award" ausgezeichnet. *Im Gespräch mit Wrex auf Tuchanka fragt er Shepard, wie es dem Schiff ginge, was bedeutet, dass der Kroganer zum Zeitpunkt des Kollektorenangriffs nicht an Bord der Normandy SR-1 war. *In seiner persönlichen Mission in Mass Effect geht es darum, den Kampfpanzer seines Großvaters von einem Trophäenjäger zurück zu holen. *In Mass Effect: Andromeda: Der Aufbruch der Nexus wird Wrex kurz erwähnt und dabei als Held von Tuchanka bezeichnet. *Wrex wird in ME 2 & ME 3 von gesprochen. Damit teilt er seine Stimme Armando-Owen Bailey sowie mit Duncan in . en:Urdnot Wrex es:Urdnot Wrex fi:Urdnot Wrex fr:Urdnot Wrex it:Urdnot Wrex pl:Urdnot Wrex ru:Урднот Рекс uk:Урднот Рекс Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Kriegsaktivposten Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 3) Kategorie:Personen (Foundation) Kategorie:Squad (Mass Effect) Kategorie:Urdnot-Klan